


Snuggle Ducky

by AutisticShepard



Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Miscommunication, Nicknames, Trans Qrow Branwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticShepard/pseuds/AutisticShepard
Summary: Clover is an undercover disaster gay and simultaneous mother/father duck
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	Snuggle Ducky

**Author's Note:**

> It was hard to find a way to shoehorn Qrow being transgender in here, but I found a way >:)

_Finally Free!_ Qrow whipped out his scroll and dialed his husband’s number. Clover answered on the fourth ring.

“Hey, babe, what’s up?” He sounded slightly out of breath.

“I got off work early, so I figured if you’re hungry, I could pick up some take-out?”

“Wait, you’re coming home now?” Clover sounded unusually skittish.

“Uh, yeah,” Qrow frowned, thumbing his scroll nervously. “Is something wrong?”

“Nope,” His partner responded a bit too quickly. “I just need some stuff from the store, can you pick it up?”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“Two containers of dish soap, Dawn brand if you can. And hand towels, I’d say maybe five or six?”

“Okay, weirdo,” Qrow fidgeted with his rings anxiously. It was pretty obvious Clover was trying to stall him, given that they had a good stock of both soap and hand towels at home; Qrow just had no idea why. “Are you gonna tell me why when we already have plent-”

“Hey, Uncle Clover, the d-” Qrow heard his niece in the background of their call and relaxed slightly. If Ruby was with him, Clover couldn’t be doing anything that he should worry about. Somewhat ironic that it was Ruby keeping Clover out of trouble instead of the other way around, but Qrow decided to put that aside for now.

“Everything’s fine, just please pick them up, okay? Thanks-Love-You-Bye.” The last few words came out in a rush as if they were one word with Clover rushing them before a _click_ signaling the end of their conversation. Qrow rolled his eyes, but made a mental note to pick up what Clover asked; their wedding vows hadn’t included supporting each other when one of them was acting fishy, but Qrow was pretty sure that it was implied.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qrow walked through the door of Clover’s and his home with no preamble, plastic grocery bags filled with towels and soap.

“Oh, hey, Uncle Qrow!” The shapeshifter started as his niece greeted him.

“Hey Yang,” He responded, dumping the bags unceremoniously on the floor.

“You got that stuff Uncle Clover asked for?” Yang walked over and began to root through the bags, grabbing the dish soap first. “Ruby!” She yelled and a flash of red petals announced her sister’s arrival.

“Did you get them?” Two more of Qrow’s (honorary) nieces--Blake and Nora--appeared at the top of the staircase.

“How many more of you are there?” Qrow asked as Yang began to toss the items over to them. “Here, let me help you guys take these upstairs.” 

“Okay,” Ruby agreed. Yang and Blake exchanged a look.

“That’s fine, I think we can get it.” Blake piped up.

“What? But there’s…” Ruby trailed off as Yang cleared her throat pointedly.

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on or should I just fly up there and find out myself?” Before his nieces could respond, Clover made an appearance and they took the opportunity to dart back up the stairs, leaving the two of them alone.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Qrow narrowed his eyes as Clover rubbed the back of his neck nervously--one of his favorite tells when they played cards. “You remember how you said we could never have too many children?”

“No, I never sai-” 

“Well, it’s only temporary.”

“Clover Ebi-Branwen,” Qrow crossed his arms with a huff. “Get to the point.”

“I’ll get to the point in a second, but first-” Clover said, beginning an obvious attempt to stall the conversation when Nora reappeared and interrupted him, making her Qrow’s current favorite.

“Surprise!” She shouted, holding a yellow fluffy bundle.

“What the-” Qrow squinted. ”-is that a baby duck?”

“Correction.” Ren stood next to Nora. He held an equally fluffy duckling. “Baby _ducks_.”

“Sorry,” Clover blurted as the kids took the two little ducks back in a different room to join their siblings so that they both stood at the top of the stairs alone. “I was gonna have the ducks gone by the time you got home, but their mother is injured and the kids got really attached and-”

“Cloves-” Qrow tugged lightly at the other’s belt loop. “-Breathe, okay? I’m not mad, it’s actually kind of cute. I love that you do weird, amazing, perfect stuff like take in stray ducklings, not to mention that time you ‘accidentally’ ordered 200 packets of macaroni and cheese online.” 

“Hey, that wasn’t my fault, it was a misclick.” Clover insisted through a laugh.

“This is why you’re my favorite, and not just because I have a particular fondness for macaroni and cheese.” Qrow leaned forwards just enough to rest their foreheads together lightly. “Just promise me next time this happens--because I know something like this is gonna happen again--just tell me up front so I don’t worry all the way home that my husband hit his head and got a concussion, okay?

“Deal.” Clover promised, laughing when their noses bumped together. He gave his husband a quick peck before parting. 

“How about you guys start cleaning up the ducklings and I’ll order some food for all of us before I join you?” 

“Food?” A shout came from down the hallway. “Please say you’re ordering pizza!” 

“She didn't hear the whole conversation, right?” Clover rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, a slight blush visiting his face and turning his ears scarlet.

“Nah, Nora just heard the word ‘food’ and reacted.” Qrow smirked. “What kind of pizza do you guys want?” He called back.

Later that night the ducks were clean, fed, and tucked in with their mother. Meanwhile, Qrow and Clover were getting ready for bed in their own room.

“Kids asleep?” Clover’s words were muffled around the toothbrush in his mouth.

“Mm-hmm,” Qrow shut the door and began rifling through the dresser drawers for pajamas. “Aren't you glad we got the guest bedroom and sprang for the extra couches now?”

“Okay, okay, you were right.” Clover spat the foam from the toothpaste into the sink and rinsed off his toothbrush. “How many more times do you want me to say it?” He crossed the room to join his husband. 

“Two more?” 

“You were right. You were right.” Clover punctuated each sentence with a tender kiss to the other man’s nape of his neck. 

“Stop distracting me.” Qrow laughed without any real bite to his words. “I’m trying to find the right boxers.”

“Just wear mine.” Clover gave him another affectionate peck before collapsing onto their bed. “You do that all the time.”

“I need mine though.” Qrow insisted, rifling through the top drawer. “Only the ones I buy work with pads. Yours don't have the area to stick them on.”

“Yours are on the right side, snuggle ducky.”

Qrow’s head whipped around. “ _What_ did you just say?”

“You heard me.” Clover smirked, a mischievous gleam twinkling in his teal eyes. “ _Snuggle ducky._ ”

“If anyone should be called that-” Qrow grabbed a pair of boxers from the right side of the drawer and wrangled them on. “-it should be you, _mother duck_.”

Clover laughed as Qrow joined him on the bed. “Wouldn’t it be more like father duck?”

“That makes you sound like a priest.” The pillow Clover rolled onto couldn’t muffle the peals of laughter coming from him. “Okay, okay, it wasn’t that funny.” Despite the words, his grin bleed into Qrow’s voice.

Clover turned so that he faced his husband once more. “Don’t you have enough nicknames for me anyway?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The forced innocence in Qrow’s tone was laughable.

“Why don’t I jog your memory?” Clover flicked him gently on the neck. “Let’s see, I think you’ve called me: Cloves, Clo, Shamrock, Lucky Charm, Four Leaf--”

“No need to go on.” Qrow interrupted. “In my defense, I don’t come up with them, they just pop into my brain.”

“Mm-hmm.” Clover rubbed behind Qrow’s ear, making the other man trill in peaceful content. “Likely story, birdy.”

“See, all your nicknames for me are bird-themed already.” Qrow kept his eyes closed as he leaned into the touch. “I’m just leveling the field.”

“How ‘bout if I keep my bird nicknames for you and you can have _one_ duck nickname for me?”

Qrow opened his eyes partway, the dark red gleaming. “I think I can agree to those terms _if_ you keep up the scratches.” 

“You drive a hard bargain.” Clover pulled him close enough to brush his lips against the shapeshifter’s forehead. “As long as you agree to be little spoon for the next two nights.”

“Deal.”

“Sweet.” Clover groped for the remote light switch near their bed before clicking it off and resting his head on top of Qrow’s.

“Tired already?” The shapeshifter teased gently. He burrowed his face deeper into his partner’s neck, enjoying the pine and fresh cotton tinged scent of his husband.

“I had to watch our kids today.” Clover reminded him through a yawn. “The ducks _and_ the kids.”

“Get some rest, we can call a vet about the mother duck tomorrow.”

“‘Kay.” Clover’s breathing deepened and he was asleep within seconds. Qrow listened to the steady breathing of his boyfriend and the thrum of the air conditioning in their home for a few moments before joining him in sleep, peace radiating blissfully in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, please consider leaving a kudos or comment, they help motivate me to write more and are always appreciated!
> 
> If you want to check me out on tumblr, username is keiththefirehawk :)


End file.
